TERKO
TERKO is a very well-known troll user of DoodleToo. His homeboys call him Twerkhoe. He seems to be up to no good no matter where he is and what time it is. Terko is a shared account according to himself. He states that there are total of 4 terkos, although he probably is bullshitting, Biography TERKO is from Mexico and has been in jail on one or more occasions. He is in the Sinaloa cartel and he deals cocaine, but not the good kind. He says he is 23 years old, but is more likely in his 40s. He's also said some pretty memorable things. There is a spanish speaking graffiti artist with a name Terko but we dont know if its actually him or not, though he (from doodletoo) is from Mexico and also does graffiti. TERKO also has few fans of him in doodletoo. One of them is named KERTO and can sometimes be seen online. Skills He does not have any drawing skills whatsoever, which really makes you wonder WTF he's doing on a drawing site. His specialty consist in writing his name in massive letters over everything. He writes in some shitty (but actually not too bad) graffiti style and always types in ghetto slang. He is probably the biggest spic you will ever meet. Now and then he will try his hand at "street art" but ends up looking like a toddler had a seizure with a piece of chalk in his mouth. He also has a bad habit to draw word 'lol' and underline it. Grade : the 1 mm D Personality TERKO's personality is very aggressive. Combined with his big mouth, he is known for bothering almost everyone he sees around DoodleToo, mostly because they're all fat dykes and he's mad that they don't want him. Most notable is Cloudy, calling them a little Asian boy, Terko trolls them by saying "Cloudy loves my 12 inch dick in his boy pussy (or "bussy", which he is obsessed with)" and other things as well. He will never do anything good in his life and he knows it. He will continue to bully everyone on doodletoo because it's the only way he can feel powerful when the truth is he's nothing but a little shit that nobody will ever care about. He still lives in mommy's basement, drinks too much mountain dew and watches a lot of gay porn. Relationships TERKO has no solid relationships because no sane woman wants to stay with a piece of trash like this for very long. He is a total womanizer and if he can't get a girl (which is all the time) he will follow them around and troll them, writing their name everywhere, with a creepy heart next to it. Terko is also a pedophile and enjoys hooking up with young girls like LiyaDaGreat and AriIsStrange, who are both only 15. Terko is also a flaming homosexual (or as he will claim, bisexual, but we all know what he truly craves). He's also black. Category:Trolls Category:Users Category:Ninos con cancer